


Possession and Plurality

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Dom/sub, Not the jet ski and surfing kind of watersports, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Twincest, Watersports, sub!Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: G!P Quinn and her twin sister G!P Charlie catch their girlfriend Rachel flirting with another girl at a party. There are consequences, not all of which Rachel especially minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning - contains explicit watersports, as in urine play.

"But I didn't _do_ anything," Rachel whines, pouting between Quinn and Charlie as the three of them step into the backyard. It's a warm summer night and Puck's latest lake house party is a fading cacophony as they make their way to the woods behind. "We were just talking!"

"Not talking," Quinn says. "Flirting. Santana was flirting with you and you both knew it. And you still ate it up." They've all had a drink or two, or five in Charlie's case – though she could handle five far better than Quinn or Rachel could handle two – and Quinn knows Rachel is a flirty drunk, but that doesn't excuse her from the consequences of her actions. Or inactions.

"If you're so starved for attention, you come to _us_ ," Charlie says. "Your girlfriends."

Quinn nods at her pink-haired twin. She's always shared everything with her sister, and her girlfriend-slash-submissive was no exception. There was some initial disagreement about who exactly was sharing who with who, of course, but it didn't last long, especially considering it was all Rachel's idea in the first place. Quinn could never stay mad at Charlie, no matter how much her punk-rock fuck-the-world I'm-embarrassing-you-on-purpose sister frustrated her. They've been through too much together.

"Ok, _fine,_ " Rachel says with a dramatic sigh, "I enjoy feeling _desired_. I'm just a girl!"

"A girl who has no business flirting with fucking _Santana_ ," Quinn says sharply. She's not angry, but she knows Rachel knows better. "A girl who needs a reminder of who she belongs to."

"You _are_ ours, right, Rachel?" Charlie says. "Did you forget all about your mistresses once Santana batted those devious lashes? Is that all it takes?" There's the slightest edge to her words, and Quinn knows she's hurt, more than she is herself. She'll have to keep an eye on her twin.

"Of course not," Rachel says, the first sign of remorse entering her composure – a slight slump of the diva's shoulders. "Quinn…where are we going?"

They step into the woods, then a few paces more, moonlight filtering through the trees and leaves and branches crunching underfoot. "Here," Quinn says, judging its privacy enough – they could still hear the party, see the lights from the house. "Take off your clothes, Rachel."

"Yes Mistress," Rachel says, unzipping and tugging down her short skirt. Quinn wonders if that skirt, and the promise of what was under it, was what drove Santana to pissing off the Fabray twins, but it's unlikely. Santana is always trying to think two steps ahead, and she usually can't stand Rachel. Quinn gets the feeling hitting on Rachel so overtly was a means to an end for her, which is what's truly getting under her skin.

Charlie is rubbing her crotch through her cutoff shorts as Rachel strips, dropping her top, her lacy bra, then her panties all to the ground. "Remember your safe word," Quinn says to Rachel, her voice dropping, and Rachel, bare between them, shivers slightly. Quinn knows Rachel remembers. It's a reminder that things are about to get…intense. She whispered the gist of her plans to Charlie before they stepped outside and Quinn trusted she would pick up the rest through twin telepathy, or whatever they had, and she wasn't disappointed.

"Are you aware of how animals mark their property, Rachel?" Charlie says. "Their _territory?_ "

Quinn's heartbeat jumps despite herself, her body catching up to her mind, sharing her intentions. She groans softly as her cock hardens, nearly enough to break the tape hiding her secret. She reaches under her skirt, freeing herself, wincing as the adhesive parts with her skin. The way Rachel's eyes dart between the twins, between their _legs_ , is not lost on Quinn, and she casually adjusts her hard shaft, tucking it to the side to bulge in her Cheerios skirt as if it was an unrelated inconvenience.

"Charlie asked you a question," Quinn says after a moment, when it's clear Rachel is hopelessly flustered.

Rachel licks her lips. "Yes," she says. "I'm aware, Mistress."

"Watching you with Santana gave me urges," Charlie says. She unzips, pulling her hard dick free and fisting it. "One could even call them animalistic. Primal."

"We're going to mark you, Rachel," Quinn says as she drops her pleated skirt, and her panties, stroking her own cock in her fist.

Rachel whimpers, nods quickly. "Please, Mistresses…show me I'm yours. Mark me."

"Fuck," Charlie husks. "You want it, don't you? You want our piss, Rach?"

"Please," Rachel says. "Show me I belong to you…"

They've talked about this before with Rachel, and Quinn remembers how hard she got at the sheer idea of it, how Charlie teased her for days about it. She wasn't teasing her now. "Kneel," Quinn says, nodding in front of Charlie as she steps beside her sister. Somehow being outside makes this easier, more authentic.

Rachel obeys, dropping to her knees in the dirt. She clasps her hands behind her back, just like she's been taught, and gazes up at the twins, her eyes flicking between them. She licks her lips expectantly, and she's so clearly aroused Quinn wonders why they hadn't done this before.

Quinn relaxes, aims her cock at Rachel, and while she doesn't feel like she's been holding it, the relief she feels as a clear stream of urine starts is immense. It hits Rachel square in the chest, splashing across her bare breasts, and Rachel moans, arching her back a bit more for Quinn's benefit, her nipples visibly hard. "Oh, fuck," Quinn moans, thinking this may be the sexiest thing she's ever seen. She moves her stream up and down Rachel's body, trying to cover as much as she could. "Are we going to need to do this every morning? Cover you with our scent so everyone knows you're _ours_?"

"Close your eyes," Charlie says, urgent. Quinn sees where her cock is pointed and so does Rachel, who moans herself and squeezes her eyes shut. Charlie's stream hits Rachel's cheek, and a gasp parts Rachel's lips. She wonders if her twin is going to be rude, but she holds herself back, at least initially, waiting for Rachel to close her mouth. Charlie groans beside her, clearly as enthralled as she is.

Emboldened, Quinn moves her stream up to meet her twin's. They piss on Rachel's face together, urine splashing against her forehead, her cheeks, her lips and chin, her proud nose. Rachel's tongue darts out for a taste and Quinn's eyes meet Charlie's instantly. "You like that, Rach?" Quinn says.

"Open your mouth if you want more," Charlie says. "If you want to be our little piss slut and taste us…"

"She may even want to drink us," Quinn says, smirking.

Rachel just nods quickly, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, tilting her head back slightly.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Charlie grunts. The twins focus the full force of their streams to Rachel's mouth. It fills quickly and Rachel gulps down a mouthful, the rest spilling from her lips, before opening her mouth wide again.

"No, _that's_ so hot," Quinn corrects. "You can wipe your eyes, Rach."

Rachel does so, opening her eyes to gaze up at them she swallows another big mouthful with a loud gulp.

"Goddamn," Charlie pants. "That's it…to the last drop."

The last few seconds Quinn and Charlie piss right into Rachel's mouth, filling it with piss for her to gulp down, over and over. Quinn empties first, her stream falling down Rachel's body, weakening until the last drops are falling to the dirt. Charlie shuffles forward as hers starts to weaken. She wasn't kidding about the last drop, apparently. She holds her dick right above Rachel's mouth, letting the last drops of urine fall to splash on Rachel's outstretched tongue.

"Who's our good little piss slut?" Charlie says, grinning. She wipes her cockhead on Rachel's tongue.

"I am," Rachel says, grinning back. She chases Charlie's cock with her mouth, and Charlie feeds her the tip, letting her suck on it.

"She may be our piss slut but she's not been _good_ ," Quinn says, rolling her eyes. Charlie always lets her horniness get the best of her.

Charlie clears her throat, withdrawing. "Right."

Rachel's bare body is glistening with piss. She's been well and truly drenched, and it's clear she wants nothing more than to come. She's subtly rubbing her thighs together, under the guise of shifting her balance. "If you need someone to suck your cock, I might know someone who'd be willing," Quinn says with a teasing curl of her lips. She steps to her twin, into her space, and her hand falls to Charlie's cock, gripping its familiar girth and pumping lightly. "I don't think our slut _deserves_ the pleasure of sucking your cock, do you?"

"Uh, no," Charlie says, unconvincingly. She clears her throat, clearly trying to ground herself. "Definitely not. Who did you have in mind?" She manages to sound curious somehow, like she has no idea what's coming. Quinn smiles and drops to her knees in front of Charlie.

Rachel whimpers, biting her lip to keep herself from complaining. Quinn holds Rachel's gaze as she licks up the length of Charlie's shaft, seeing envy in her dark eyes. "Only good girls get to suck cock," Quinn says, twirling her tongue around her sister's cockhead. She tastes traces of what must be piss, unmistakably salty, but she's swallowed her twin's cum so many times it doesn't seem like a big deal somehow. "Are you going to be a good girl, Rachel? Or are you going to keep flirting with _other_ girls?"

"I'll be good," Rachel says. "I promise."

"I don't know, Q," Charlie says. Her hand cups the back of Quinn's neck, encouraging her sister to take more of her. "Maybe she's just saying that. I think getting pissed on really turned her on."

"You don't know that," Quinn says, flashing Charlie a smirk before she gives her balls a swift lick. "It could've been _drinking_ our piss that turned her on so much. I feel like she gulped down a gallon of it."

Rachel moans beside them. "Both," she says. "It was both, Mistresses. Please let me suck your cocks? I'll be good from now on, I swear!"

"We've heard that before," Quinn says. With an exaggerated moan, she takes her sister's cock into her mouth – the first few inches, anyway. Charlie always feels huge in her mouth. Quinn's lips stretch around her shaft, tongue sliding around the girth of her. She knows what Charlie likes and could probably be tasting her cum in thirty seconds if she wants to, but she holds back. She sucks lazily, casually, and she knows it's obvious to everyone she's trying to make a point. It doesn't mean she and Charlie can't enjoy it. She likes pleasing her sister, the way Charlie tugs on her hair to try and get her to take more.

It's not like she isn't in the mood for it, either. Part of her wants to give Charlie a sloppy, gagging blowjob and let her twin come down her throat while Rachel watches. Then she could bend Charlie over, fuck her sister's asshole nice and hard, just the way she likes it.

Rachel whimpers, though, and Quinn's desires take a backseat, at least for a few seconds. "You've had our piss," Quinn says. "You want our cum, too? What a greedy girl."

"This greedy girl wants all of you," Rachel says softly. "If it pleases my Mistresses. I'm sorry I misbehaved. I may like attention a little too much…"

"If you feel like we're not paying you enough attention, tell us," Charlie says quietly.

"Sometimes we don't know if we're messing up unless you talk to us," Quinn adds.

Rachel nods. "I will, Mistresses," she says sincerely. She hesitates. "May I please you, now?"

Quinn arches her brow up at Charlie, who nods. It's enough for Quinn. "Hands and knees," she says to Rachel. "Your Mistresses need to use your holes. You can use your clothes to kneel on."

Rachel gives her a brilliant smile, quickly spreading her skirt on the ground and shuffling over it so her knees wouldn't hurt. Positioning herself behind Rachel, Quinn did the same with her Cheerios skirt. She knew she could toss her skirt and get a new one Monday morning if she needed to.

"My cock needs a nice, warm hole to fuck," Charlie says, stroking herself. "What can you do for me, Rachel?"

"Use my throat, please, Mistress," Rachel says. She goes on all fours, nuzzling Charlie's hard cock, moaning as she kisses her heavy balls.

"So does mine," Quinn says, slapping her heavy shaft against Rachel's pert ass. She spreads her cheeks, inspecting her holes, the tight clench of her ass and the visibly slick folds of her pussy.

"Use my pussy, please, Mistress?" Rachel says hopefully.

Quinn arches her brow. "I hope you don't think you're going to be allowed to come just like that," she says. "No, I think I'll use _this_ hole." She spits on her fingers and pushes her index finger into Rachel's tight asshole, up to the first knuckle.

Rachel gasps. "Of course, Mistress. If it pleases you, Mistress."

"Oh, it will," Quinn says. "Soon enough."

Charlie slaps Rachel's cheek with her cock. "Open wide," she says.

Quinn fingers Rachel's ass, watching appreciatively as her sister pushes her thick cock into Rachel's mouth. With no gag reflex Rachel could take all of them, though it always takes some work to get her throat used to the intrusion. There are muffled moans as Charlie grits her teeth and pushes with her hips, urging her further.

Quinn works Rachel's ass open with her fingers, slowly and patiently and with plenty of spit since none of them carry lube around for convenience (maybe Rachel should start). Charlie works inch after inch of cock into her mouth, pulling out occasionally to let her catch her breath. Quinn has worked a third finger into Rachel's tightest hole, stretching her, just as Charlie pulls Rachel's head right against her crotch with a moan. Quinn knows her sister's big cock is all the way down Rachel's throat, balls tucked against her chin.

Rachel shudders, and Quinn hears a moan from her that she knows Charlie feels. She watches hazel eyes roll back, grinning at her twin. "Does that feel good or something?"

"Little bit," Charlie says, drawing back and shoving back in. Rachel gags, even her talented throat struggling to accept the sudden roughness. "That's it, Rach, take it all."

"Mmph. Mm-hm." Rachel hums, wiggling her ass slightly, clenching Quinn's fingers. Charlie fucks Rachel's face with slow, easy thrusts, and Quinn tucks a fourth finger against the three, working it into Rachel's ass in tandem. Quinn is so hard it's almost painful, and when she pulls her fingers free and sees Rachel's asshole gaping open slightly, inviting her, she knows she's ready.

She drops a heavy glob of saliva onto Rachel's hole, then she's pushing her cock inside her, panting. "Fuck yeah, Q," Charlie says, chuckling. She pulls out to rub her cock against Rachel's face. "Take that hole. Make it yours."

"Mmmm, yes, use me, Mistresses, please," Rachel moans, pushing back slightly against Quinn, impaling herself just as much as Quinn is pushing in. Charlie groans and cups her jaw, feeding her her cock again, smoothly burying every inch of her dick in Rachel's throat.

Quinn bites her lip. Rachel's asshole is a snug fit, despite her work, and she wishes she had lube to make this easier, but at the same time Rachel always likes this to hurt a little and it feels _so_ good. She gives her more spit and she's halfway in, drawing back and pushing in. "Relax," Quinn murmurs, feeling Rachel's hole clench around her, excited if nothing else.

Charlie draws back, shoves in, and repeats, and Quinn knows the wet noise Rachel's throat is making is all too addictive. It's a slick, loud, guttural sound, and Charlie chases more of it as her long cock plunges roughly down Rachel's tight throat over and over again.

Quinn hisses softly, in pleasure overload as she finally buries the last inch her cock in Rachel's ass. She's balls deep, and she draws back, pushing in again with a low moan. "So good," she says.

They've done this before, this double penetration thing, and Quinn can tell it nearly pains Charlie to slow down to match her pace, but she does so expertly. "Such a slut for us, aren't you?" Quinn says, pulling Rachel's cheeks apart to watch her hole stretching around her thick cock. "Our anal slut, our piss slut…fuck."

Rachel moans in agreement, gasping for breath as Charlie pulls out. "I just want to be a good slut for my Mistresses," she says.

"That's our girl," Charlie says. She fucks into Rachel's throat again, and this time Quinn matches her pace, a little more spit letting her fuck into Rachel's tight hole that much more smoothly. Before long they're using her hard, Quinn slamming her cock into Rachel's ass and Charlie shoving her cock into Rachel's throat, thrusts synchronized perfectly. Rachel is moaning and whimpering, her body flexing with spasms as if she's too turned on to control her own muscles.

"You want to cum, don't you?" Charlie says, chuckling as she pulls out to let Rachel catch her breath.

"Yes, please, Mistresses!" Rachel pants. "It won't take much…this girl will be such a good slut for you. I'll drink your piss whenever you want. Every morning, both of you. You can use my ass whenever you want. And my other holes. My throat and my pussy. Just please let me cummmm!" She nearly screams as Quinn reaches between her legs and strokes her clit.

Charlie swiftly cups Rachel's jaw, burying her dick down Rachel's throat just as Quinn pinches her clit, sending her toppling over the edge. Twin telepathy to the rescue. Rachel gags hard and comes harder, Quinn's dick buried in her ass and Charlie's dick filling her throat. She nearly vibrates with raw pleasure, and Quinn grins, watching Charlie watch Rachel's face to know when she's done. The twins give her shallow, rough thrusts, Quinn stroking her clit, until she is, and when Charlie withdraws Rachel nearly goes limp.

"Thank you, Mistresses," Rachel sighs. "Thank you."

"You can thank us when we're done," Charlie says. She slaps Rachel's cheek with her cock, once, twice, and thrice, rubbing her shaft against Rachel's face.

"You want our cum, Rachel?" Quinn says. "Or did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yes Mistresses, this girl needs your cum," Rachel says, nuzzling Charlie's balls. She gives them slow licks, sucking them into her mouth. "I won't have everything I want until my Mistresses are finished using my holes to come."

"Oh god," Charlie moans. "Fuck, fuckfuckfuck." Quinn grins at her twin losing her composure. Having her balls licked and sucked is her weak spot; always has been. Charlie shoves her hard cock back into Rachel's mouth, hand spreading over the back of her head, fucking easily back into her bottomless throat. Quinn throws her a lopsided smirk and picks back up where she left off, owning Rachel's ass with deep, rough thrusts, her balls slapping against Rachel's pussy. Her eyes meet and hold Charlie's, and as much as she loves Rachel, loves her girlfriend, this thing with her sister she refuses to label takes over for a split second and all she can do is remember.

She remembers what feels like forever ago, when she and Charlie were experimenting and her sister had watched enough porn on the internet to get an idea and they were both so fucking nervous but so _turned on_ and Jesus, how could she possibly say no when Charlie suggested they try this? It was so wrong, wrong enough to get them kicked out if their parents ever found out, wrong enough to send them both to capital-H Hell, but for a few very long minutes Quinn didn't fucking _care_ , not when her sister's ass felt so good around her cock, not when she having an orgasm so hard she didn't know which way was up and which way was down and how long they had before Russell came running into her room because she came so hard in her sister's ass she thinks she screamed.

Feeling the familiar pull in her core, she pulls out, and Charlie follows suit. "Sit up," Quinn says to Rachel, and this time Charlie steps around Rachel to her side. Rachel turns to face them, sitting up on her haunches, and her hands go behind her back again.

"Good girl," Charlie says, jerking her cock slowly. "That’s more like our good girl. Our good slut."

"Not enough for you to have our piss, is it?" Quinn says, tugging on her own cock with her fist.

"Of course not," Charlie says. "She's not just our anal slut and piss slut. She's our cum slut, too. Isn't that right, Rachel?"

Rachel nods quickly. "Yes Mistress. Any kind of slut you want."

"Since she's taken our piss on her face, she may as well take our cum there," Quinn says to Charlie, as if Rachel wasn't there.

"Yeah," Charlie says, matching her nonchalant tone. "May as well. You want to go first?"

Rachel moans, opening her mouth and closing her eyes.

Quinn groans, coming all at once when she lets herself, her cock poised right to Rachel's face. Pleasure rocking her core, thick globs of hot cum launch from her dick to splatter on Rachel's cheeks and chin, land on her forehead to drip down her eyelids. She shudders as she finishes in Rachel's mouth, wiping her cockhead against Rachel's cheek, just in time for Charlie to finish. Her twin grunts and comes, hitting the places Quinn missed, dropping her last few spurts of white cum on Rachel's pink tongue.

Most of the urine has evaporated from Rachel's skin, but she's still damp in spots as Quinn steps back to appreciate the sight. Rachel's skin glistens in moonlight, her face most of all, covered and dripping with cum as it is.

"I think she looks properly marked," Charlie says, hugging Quinn close to her side. "Don't you?"

"Yeah," Quinn says with a smile. "I think she'll remember this the next time she's tempted to flirt with someone besides us. Won't you, Rachel?"

"Yes Mistress," Rachel says, licking her lips. "It'll be hard to forget."

"Alright, let's get you back," Quinn says. She picks up her Cheerios skirt, batting the dirt off it with a frown. "We can probably smuggle you to my car, then to our place for a shower."

"Ooh, that sounds nice," Rachel says with a smile, winking at Charlie, and Charlie coughs.

"An actual shower," Quinn says, rolling her eyes at the two of them and their shower sex addiction. "Like, to get clean."

"Oh. That sounds nice too."

****

The next morning, Quinn wakes up in Charlie's bed with a raging erection tucked right against Rachel's bare ass. She holds her little spoon tighter against her, moaning and sighing as she dry humps her for a bit, just because she can. "Mmm, that feels nice," Rachel says, her angelic voice tinted by sleep. "Good morning, Mistress."

"Morning, Rach," Quinn says, kissing her shoulder. She knows Rachel's dads would never let her spend the night at the Fabray place in a million years if they knew what their 'sleepovers' entailed, but what they didn't know wasn't hurting them. She hears her twin snoring softly, chuckling as she peers over Rachel to see Charlie sprawled out next to them, limbs splayed out in a way that didn't exactly seem comfortable.

"Should I wake her for you, Mistress?" Rachel says. She grinds her ass back against Quinn's cock meaningfully. This wouldn't be the first time the three of the them started the day with sex, but Quinn has an even more urgent need.

"That sounds like a good idea, but first I really need to pee," Quinn says, throwing back the covers. She starts to sit up, raising her brow when Rachel quickly presses her hand to her chest, lightly, but enough to keep her down. It's a bold move, and Quinn waits to see what she means by it, not daring to let herself think this was related to last night.

"I can take care of that for you, Mistress," Rachel says, lowering her eyes to Quinn's crotch. "You don't need to get up…"

Quinn swallows hard. This was _definitely_ inspired by last night. "You can't miss a drop," she husks. "Can't have anyone thinking my sister's wetting her sheets."

"I won't," Rachel says. "I promise."

"Okay," Quinn says. She cups the back of Rachel's back, drawing her to her half-hard cock. "Let's see what you can handle."

Rachel moans softly, taking Quinn's shaft into her warm, wet mouth. Instead of sucking she just holds her there while Quinn tries to relax. After a moment, her stream starts, and only then does Rachel suck, swallowing the piss Quinn feeds her. Quinn's stream picks up strength quickly. She sighs and lets go, fully relieving herself, rubbing the back of Rachel's neck as the girl swallows down mouthful after mouthful of piss as quickly as she can. A dribble escapes the corner of her mouth and Quinn catches it, swiping with her thumb.

The loud gulps reach a peak, Quinn watching Rachel's throat work as she frantically tries to drink down the full intensity of Quinn's stream, and just as she's worried Rachel may have to come off her cock, coughing and spewing and making a mess, it slows, then stops. Rachel hums, releasing her cock with a wet pop once she's sucked the last drop of piss from her. "Thank you, Mistress," she says, tongue running over her lips.

"You're welcome, but you missed some," Quinn says, offering her hand. Rachel nods and sucks her thumb into her mouth, cleans Quinn's hand with her tongue until there's no trace of her mistake.

"I'll do better next time, Mistress," Rachel says.

"I think you'll have another chance sooner than you think," Quinn says, chuckling as she spots Charlie's eyes blinking open. "If you're up for it."

Rachel grins. "Oh yes, Mistress."


End file.
